The University of California, San Diego, School of Medicine -Divisions of Adult Oncology plan to continue active multidisciplinary membership in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). Objectives for the period covered by this grant proposal include 1) major increase in accrual of patients to Group studies, 2) participation in defining intellectual directions for the Group in the broad area of clinical cancer research, 3) increased involvement in administrative activities of CALGB. Participation in CALGB activities will help to enhance the overall quality of oncology care delivered in San Diego and serve as an important educational vehicle for Faculty, Fellows, House Staff, and students at UCSD and affiliated institutions and for practicing oncology physicians in San Diego County. Increased accrual will occur through expansion of our patient base (addition of Naval Regional Medical Center, San diego (NRMC) as a formal CALGB satellite of UCSD) and entry of all eligible patients on appropriate CALGB trials (new data management and secretarial services should permit physicians to enter patients free of current time constraints). Increased numbers of UCSD physicians will attend National CALGB meetings, accepting responsibilities for committee assignment and for drafting new group-wide protocols. The basic science resources of the UCSD Cancer Center will be availabile to provide laboratory research components for new trials. This participation will hopefully allow both UCSD and CALGB to make meaningful contributions to advances toward the cure of cancer.